That Little Green Plant
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "Now, are you going to kiss me, or not?" In which many different couple are caught under the all-too familiar mistletoe. ONESHOT: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Story cover done by blindbandit5 on DeviantART.


_**That Little Green Plant**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: AH! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! CHRISTMAS '11 ALREADY! :O**

**And, what's Christmas, without a little good old-fashioned Christmas FLUFF? That's right, I have created another Christmas story. Pwnage.**

**Anyway, credit to Max/musiclover99 for talking about Tratie, Connor/Lou Ellen, and Chrisse under the mistletoe in her story 'All I Want for Christmas...'. Check it out. It's awesome. Check it out. Nowish.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO or Teen Titans. **

* * *

><p><strong>Travis and Katie: <strong>

"Travis Stoll, I _swear_, you are the most _insufferable, annoying_, _stupid_ person that I have _ever_ met!"

Travis fought the strong urge to roll his eyes as he stopped hanging the garland around the Hermes Cabin to face a very livid Katie Gardner. "And what, dearest Katie," he said sarcastically, "do you presume I did _this _time?"

Katie narrowed her hazel eyes into slits and held up an all too familiar green plant. A grin formed on Travis's face. "Really, Travis? Mistletoe? I'm already dating you. Can't you leave me be?"

The son of Hermes grinned cheekily at his girlfriend and jumped over the side of the porch to stand next to her. "Well, as much as I'd _love _to take credit for that, Kit," he said, "I can't. Afraid all credit goes to Lacy and Piper. From what I heard, they hung the plant up on every cabin, even the Ares one." **[1]**

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Really, now," she mused. "Then—" She looked around on the porch, frowning, "—where's your mistletoe, hm?"

Travis grinned at her, pulling the familiar plant from his back pocket. "Right here."

* * *

><p><strong>Connor and Lou Ellen:<strong>

"And then, he said: 'Dudes! Check it out! Brain freeze!' and everyone groaned, but I personally thought it was _hilarious_!" **[2]**

Lou Ellen rolled her bright green eyes, but there was a smile on her face. "That's got to be one of the _best_ shows ever created," she declared, shoving her hands into her hoodie.

Connor grinned and nodded. "Hades, yeah. It's a shame it got cancelled though…"

"I _know_! I mean, we don't even get to see if Robin and Starfire stay together. Or even Raven and Beast Boy get toge—"

"Wait, you think Raven and BB should be together?" Connor turned to his younger, fourteen year old, friend incredulously. "Are you kidding? She'd beat the crap out of him the second he says something wrong!"

"Doesn't she do that already?" Lou Ellen pointed out drily.

"Er… yeah, sorta, but that's besides the point. Beast Boy likes _Terra_, 'member?"

"And Terra doesn't remember anything, 'member?" Lou Ellen retorted mockingly, a smile on her face.

Connor rolled his blue eyes. "Whatever," he huffed as they approached the door to enter the Big House. He glanced upwards, and stopped in his tracks, eyes widening.

Lou Ellen sent the boy a strange look. "Um, Connor, you okay? You look sorta—" Her voice trailed off as Connor pointed upwards and gulped, a rosy blush spreading over his cheeks.

There, hung clear as day, was a mistletoe.

Lou Ellen swallowed nervously, becoming very flustered. "I… we… er… they…" The words fell out of her mouth, and she glanced around the porch, refusing to meet Connor's eyes.

A small, reassuring grin formed on Connor's face. "Well," he said finally, "might as well. I mean, it's tradition, right?"

"…Right," the girl mumbled. "So, I guess we just—"

At this, she was cut off by Connor Stoll's lips smashing into hers. At first, the daughter of Hecate was most definitely surprised, but after a few moments, she warmed up and began kissing back. The two stayed in that position for a minute—give or take—before Connor pulled away, grinning.

"Merry Christmas, Lou Ellen."

"Merry Christmas, Connor."

* * *

><p><strong>Chris and Clarisse:<strong>

"_PIPER_!" Clarisse's loud, angry voice rang through the morning silence as she stomped through the snow towards the Aphrodite Cabin.

"GET OUT HERE, _NOW_, MCLEAN!" she yelled, pounding on the door.

A few moments later, the door swung open, revealing a sleepy-looking Piper, who was rubbing her eyes tiredly and yawning. "Clarisse?" she said sleepily. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

Clarisse gritted her teeth. "What's _up_?" she snarled. "Mistletoe, that's what. Over _my _father's cabin. What a disgrace! We shouldn't even really _celebrate _Christmas!"

Piper yawned, like she was bored. "Clarisse, let it go," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like it'll kill you. If you don't like it, fine. Take it down for all I care. It wasn't my idea anyway."

The daughter of Ares gritted her teeth, crushing the mistletoe that lay in her palm. "Fine. Go back to sleep for all I care."

"I will take you up on that offer," Piper said as she slammed the door of her cabin shut.

Clarisse scowled, storming back over to the male gods' side of the 'U', muttering something about "stupid Aphrodite girls" and how Silena made a better counselor than all of them combined. Little did she know, Chris was watching her from his cabin's porch, an amused smile on his face.

As she approached the Hermes Cabin, ready to walk back to Cabin Four, Chris called out, "Hey, Clarisse. You okay?"

The daughter of Ares stopped in her tracks and turned to face her boyfriend, mood brightening just a little bit. "Chris," she greeted with a nod. "I'm fine."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Er, right. Come sit down or something with me," He patted the step of the porch, grinning. "Awfully comfy right here, you know."

"I've got things to do."

"Just for a moment? Please?"

Clarisse sighed as she rolled her eyes, but complied, stomping over to the cabin. She plopped down next to her boyfriend and, in an exasperated voice, said, "I'm sitting with you. Happy?"

Chris grinned. "Thrilled. Look up."

Slightly confused, Clarisse did so, and she regretted it the very second she did. Because, there, hung clearly over the porch, was mistletoe.

Clarisse glared at her boyfriend. "I hate you."

Chris just laughed, grinning cheekily. "Love you too, Clarisse. Now, pucker up."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy and Annabeth:<strong>

Annabeth stared out at the waves crashing against the _Argo II_, her mind a million places at once. She was still trying to decipher Rachel's prophecy—how the Hades would 'wisdom's daughter' walk alone? And, would 'wisdom's daughter' even be her? And, what was this 'Mark of Athena'? As much as she hated to admit it, this was all too confusing.

"Hey," came an all too familiar voice. Annabeth smiled as she felt the person come up and wrap his arms around her protectively. "Why're you still up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, looking up at Percy, an amused smile on her face. "But, since I'm nice, I won't. I just can't sleep."

Percy chuckled, glancing at the ocean forlornly. "Me too… I miss home. And, not Camp Jupiter home. Camp _Half-Blood_ home. Manhattan home."

"One would think that, after sleeping for eight months, you'd never be tired again," Annabeth mused wryly.

Percy grinned. "Well, you know what they say. When someone sleeps _too_ long, it makes them tired."

"I suppose so…" There was a brief pause, and Annabeth sighed, content to be back with Percy.

"So…" Percy started, still wearing that all too familiar grin, "a little bird told me that you were one of the only people that didn't get kissed under the mistletoe last Christmas."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Are you sure it wasn't a little _piper_?"

Percy just shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Bottom line is, they gave me _this_." With that, he let go of Annabeth and held up a preserved mistletoe, courtesy of Katie Gardner.

The daughter of Athena stared at it for a moment, laughed, and shook her head. "You're cheesy, you know that, Seaweed Brain?"

"Hey, no hate," Percy smiled. "I think, after eight months of not seeing you, I reserve the right to be as cheesy as humanly—er, demigodly—possible."

Once again, Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Percy. Now, are you going to kiss me, or not?"

Percy grinned. "Gladly."

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Check out my new account, LegendsofLit, please. Link on my account. :) Check out our Tumblr, Twitter, deviantART, etc too! Links for those are on LegendsofLit. WE HAVE A STORY UP ON FANFICTION. READ IT!<strong>

**[1]: Kit... is my friend's nickname. I usually call Katie 'Katie-Kat' when Travis refers to her, but this time, I decided to use Kit. **

**[2]: If anyone can tell me what Teen Titans episode that is from, I shall give you virtual cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **


End file.
